Kaiserreich Coup D'Etat
15 March 2077 was the date of the coup that dissolved the Federal Republic of Germany and created the Fourth German Reich. The conspiracy's goal was to establish a monarchy with Germany with Hanz Wilhelm at its head. The reason for this was that the current President Christopher Merkel and his coalition was planning to continue the war after the impending Chinese surrender. At the time Hanz Wilhelm was a very popular figure in Germany. Dr. Helmut Ernst Kachel discovered a link between to the old Kaiser line through his father giving him legitimacy. Berlin was a city on edge due to rationing, food shortages, and anti-government sentiment. It is posited by some historians that had the coup not happened socialist rebels would have risen up and perhaps sided with the Chinese, prolonging the war. Conspirators: * Gen. Hanz Wilhelm * Gen. Friedrich Kornfeder * Philipp von Katterfeld MdB * Ambassador Thomas Taylor * Col. Eckhard Niemeyer * Paul Holger Stüber MdB * Gen. Adelbert von Falkenberg * Dr. Werner von Bartram MdB * Minister Heiner Heilbronner * Gen. Ronald Gildemeister * Willi Totleben MdB * Ernst Bolender MdB * Col. Elmar von Delbrück * Dr. Helmut Ernst Kachel * Cap. Abraham Jousa Fincke Timeline: 2200 hours 14 March 2077: Gen. Kornfeder and the 201st Panzer Brigade block all roads in and out of Berlin. 0000 hours 15 March 2077: Col. Delbrück and the 17th Mechanized Infantry seize Tegel Airforce base from its garrison 9km outside of Berlin. 0115 hours 15 March 2077: Gen. Wilhelm and Gen. Falkenberg arrives at Tegel Airforce base from China with 60 of Gen. Wilhelm's elite bodyguards and command staff from the 442nd Panzer Brigade. 0200 hours 15 March 2077: Gen Wilhelm and Gen. Falkenberg leave for Berlin along with Gen. Wilhelm's elite bodyguards and the 17th Mechanized Infantry's Power Armour detachment and 3 platoons of elite light infantry. about 350 men total. 0310 hours 15 March 2077: A shootout between personal security and coup forces leaves the finance minister and his security team dead. 0335 hours 15 March 2077: Capital guard and military police become aware of disturbances at the residents of several lawmakers and issue a Code 2 status. 0352 hours 15 March 2077: Code 1 status is issued and reinforcements are requested from Tegel Airforce base and the 44th infantry regiment in Oranienburg, 2nd infantry regiment in Potsdam, and the 1st Panzer training regiment in Strausberg. 0400 hours 15 March 2077: 17 of 24 crucial individuals are rounded up and brought to the American embassy where they are forced to renounce German citizenship at gunpoint and are granted American citizenship by Ambassador Taylor. A platoon of light infantry is detached and escorts the 17 to Tegel Airforce base where they are sent to America to live in piece. the remaining 6 individuals including President Merkel escape coup forces and are loose in the city 0440 hours 15 March 2077: Loyalist forces battle the 201st Panzer Brigade outside Berlin and are repulsed. 0500 hours 15 March 2077: A crowd begins to form in front of the Bundestag. 0510 hours 15 March 2077: President Merkel arrives in Capital Safe House #14. 0530 hours 15 March 2077: 3 more crucial individuals are found and detained in the American embassy. 0600 hours 15 March 2077: The 44th infantry attack Tegel Airforce base and are repulses. 0610 hours 15 March 2077: Martial Law is declared in the capital. 0630 hours 15 March 2077: The hungry crowd (est 40,000) begins to riot and clashes with police and military police. Three police officers are killed. 0700 hours 15 March 2077: A detachment from the 201st Panzer Brigade moves into Berlin through the Brandenburg Gate. 0715 hours 15 March 2077: Capital Guard AA batteries in the Bundestag shoot down a news helicopter. 0730 hours 15 March 2077: The crowd is estimated to have quadrupled at this point. Some police join the rioters and the remaining loyalists retreat across the Spree River. The Bundestag and several government offices are seized by rioters. 0800 hours 15 March 2077: Capital Safe House #14 is raided by Coup forces resulting in heavy casualties on both sides. President Merkel and other VIPs escape. 0810 hours 15 March 2077: MdB Totleben attempted to kill President Merkel with a concealed knife but is overpowered and killed by President Merkel. 0824 hours 15 March 2077: Gen. Falkenberg is shot during a shootout with Loyalist forces near the Brandberg Gate. 0830 hours 15 March 2077: The Size of the crowd is estimated to have quadrupled again. Gen. Wilhelm and Gen. Falkenberg meet up with the Panzer Detachment and sets off for the Bundestag. 0832 hours 15 March 2077: President Merkel attempts to call in an orbital strike on Tegel Airforce base but is refused. 0835 hours 15 March 2077: President Merkel and his personal detail are captured by rioters. 0855 hours 15 March 2077: President Merkel is executed via captured artillery in front of the Bundestag. 0900 hours 15 March 2077: Gen. Wilhelm and Gen. Falkenberg arrive at the Bundestag and Gen. Falkenberg declares Hanz Wilhelm the next Kaiser in the Steeps of the Bundestag. Kaiser Wilhelm declares the intent of the coup to the crowd. 0930 hours 15 March 2077: Rioters and Coup forces siege the Capital Armory when the loyalists refused to surrender. 0945 hours 15 March 2077: The corpses of the remaining two crucial individuals are discovered lynched outside of Capital Safe House #12. 1000 hours 15 March 2077: Minister Heilbronner calls an emergency season of the Bundestag as acting president. All remaining MdB are present. 1111 hours 15 March 2077: The Bundestag votes in Article 231 unanimously. Dissolve the Federal Republic of Germany and kstablishing the Kaiserreich. 1200 hours 15 March 2077: Kaiser Wilhelm is officially crowned by Minister Heilbronner and begins his reign. 1600 hours 15 March 2077: Official news of coup is sent to allied nations and over seas military. 1800 hours 15 March 2077: German Joint Chiefs pledge loyalty to the Kaiserreich. 0200 hours 16 March 2077: NATO leaders accept the Kaiserreich as a substitute for Germany in the alliance.